


The Virtue To Which We Aspire: Art Masterpost

by Yehram



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, UST, embracing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yehram/pseuds/Yehram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine months after the events in Cuba, and two weeks into his abduction by the government, Charles Xavier escapes. He’s found on the side of the road, stumbling away from the smoldering ruins of an old CIA base, exhausted but alive. Nobody knows how he got out, but the Brotherhood has its suspicions. There are reports of a new mutant on the scene, one with the ability to level an entire compound. One they believe might be sympathetic to the cause.</p>
<p>Emma Frost suspects Charles of knowing more than he's letting on. It's a dangerous accusation to make, especially with people's lives in the balance. But as his incarceration and subsequent escape become the focal point of the investigation, Charles reaches his breaking point. When he finally cracks, the X-Men and the Brotherhood learn the truth. They also learn the consequences.</p>
<p>Some doors, once open, cannot be closed.</p>
<p>Some minds, once broken, will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virtue To Which We Aspire: Art Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you evelinavex for writing the most gorgeous fic and going above and beyond in your effort! The story can be found here: archiveofourown.org/works/675652/chapters/1236765
> 
> It's been a bucketful of rainbows sharing my love for XMFC with someone else, and creating lovely, tangible things from it!!

"The veins of light that emanated from his eyes—which, unbeknownst to Charles, were white with a light of their own—and spread to the tip of his toes grew impossibly bright, painting the cell in an incandescent blue. Then, without any warning, they fractured. The thick lines splintered and broke, shards burrowing further into his skin until they pulsed in time with the frantic beating of his heart, becoming one with his core. Once the light had stabilized, establishing a connection between the source and its host, power, raw and unadulterated, began billowing out across the shining pathway. Charles felt warmth blossom to life in his chest, wild and impossibly bright, filling him until he was fit to burst with it, until he knew nothing but the desperate, carnal throb that echoed the ringing in his ears and the sudden taste of metal on his tongue.

He opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them, and watched in stunned awe as his companion—as _Justice_ —sent the titanium-plated door exploding outwards, careening away from the cell wall and into the hallway, where it impacted with the opposing wall and careened _straight through it_ , showing no sign of stopping as it cut through concrete and steel like it was paper, and all with the press of a fingertip. Even as his body surged forward, Charles’ mind remained trapped in that cell as he surveyed the falling debris with a look of total incomprehension."

******

"Charles sidled up to Erik, only for the other man to wave him closer. They were pressed together from shoulder to mid-thigh before he looked anywhere near satisfied. Erik’s eyes dropped purposefully to Charles’ mouth, his lips parting. He spoke gruffly. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

In the split second before he did so, Erik’s gaze darted up. The heat exchanged in that one look made his insides tighten. Erik brought both of his hands up to cup Charles’ face, thumb grazing his bottom lip. His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard."


End file.
